


Mornings... Or Whatever Pass As Mornings

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: 12 brings River breakfast in bed, and the two snuggle.





	

It was morning, or whatever passed as morning on Darillium. 

River was dozing, having woken up to nip to the loo a while ago.

She was now four months pregnant, and even though her unborn child was only relatively small, he or she was already pressing down on her mother's bladder.

River placed a hand on her belly, brushing her hand over the curve and smiling sleepily. She was the happiest she'd ever been in her long and often unhappy life.

The Doctor was up and about, she could hear him bustling about downstairs.

She heard a smash and a curse and giggled to herself- this version of her husband was definitely better in the kitchen than his eleventh self, but he could still be a little clumsy.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

River sat up, and smiled as her husband opened the bedroom door.

“Hello Sweetie.” She greeted him with a smile.

“Darling.” He beamed back, setting the tray of toast and cup of tea on her lap and sat next to her.

Immediately, she snuggled into him, lifting her head to kiss him. “Morning, my love.”

“Good morning.” He replied as his wife moved away and began to eat her toast.

“Did you sleep okay?” River asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Yes thank you, yourself?”

“Yes ta.” She responded, finishing off her breakfast. “Sweetie?”

“Yes love?”

“I was thinking of going to the Tardis and maybe having a scan at the med bay?” She asked, biting her lip nervously.

He smiled and kissed her. “That sounds like a good idea, my love.”

River nodded. 

“I’d like to get us to a hospital, as much as I love you Sweetie you are not a Doctor of the medical kind, my love."

"I am!"

"You're not, darling. You yourself told me that you do not have a medical degree."

 

"I am!"

"You're not, darling. You yourself told me that you do not have a medical degree."

He pouted at her.

"Your face may have changed but I still married a 12 year old." River chuckled to herself, getting up. "Come on, love." She said, getting her dressing gown on.

Hand in hand the couple made their way into the Tardis.

"Hello, dear." River greeted the ship, placing her hands on the central console.

 

“I'm thinking of redecorating, you know.” Said the Doctor.

“Really?”

“Uh huh. When I originally redecorated this room, I was grieving for your parents… and you, in a way.” He shut his eyes briefly, remembering Trenzalore.

“What?”

“Spoilers.” He said, tears in his eyes.

 

His wife frowned but didn't pursue it, instead making her way to the med bay.

She was pleased to find that the Tardis had already set something up- a large screen with a blue mat in front of it.

 

River frowned, and stood on the mat.

The Doctor entered the room and sat on a nearby chair. “This is new.”

 

“Uh huh.” River agreed as she was scanned. “She must've redecorated it for me.”

 

On the screen was a 3D scan of the Doctor and River's unborn baby, along with some information that read: “River Song: 4 months, 3 days, 12 hours, and 54 minutes pregnant. Baby gender: Unknown. Species: Time lord. Due date: June 24th, 5345.”

 

River placed a hand on her bump and smiled as she heard the double beat of her baby's hearts. "That's our baby, Sweetie."

"It sure is. I think that we'll know the gender when you're 5 or 6 months along."

"Uh huh." His smiled wife smiled up at the scan. "Sexy, please can you print 2 copies of the scan photos off for us?"

The Tardis hummed in agreement, and two scan photos materialised in her hands.

River handed a copy to the Doctor and cuddled into him, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
